i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antiprotozoal composition which is especially effective against Trypanosomatidae and a process for preparing the same.
ii) Background Art
In developing countries especially in South America, high death rate due to diseases caused by protozoa is a big issue. Not only the native people, foreign people sent by other countries to help develop the country are also exposed to danger of getting suffered from such diseases.
Among the diseases caused by protozoa, those caused by Trypanosoma cruzi are fatal because currently no effective antiprotozoals are known. Especially in the case of acute infections, it is not rare that the patients die from myocardosis. Meanwhile, tens of millions of people suffer from chronic infectious diseases caused by Trypanosoma cruzi. Prevention and treatment of these diseases, therefore, has been given top priority by the WHO.
It is sbelieved that the development of an effective antiprotozoal, especially against Trypanosoma cruzi is significant for the mankind welfare.